jedi_council_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Murakami Orchid Samples (Mission)
This mission was given to Ruui Skiel and Koralia Arcaina . This part of the story follows how Ruui and Koralia became close friends. Date: 25 BBY Ruui Skiel Rank: Padawan Koralia Arcaina Rank: Padawan Title: ''The Moon that comes out at Night" Ruui Skiel's Mission Log Hey, this is Ruui. A few days ago, Master Bernard and I was given a mission. It was an easy rank simple mission. It was about taking a sample on a specific force sensitive plant on this kind of planet that I’m not really familiar with. Anyway, the day before we set off to the mission, Master Skirata was given a different task. It was a much important mission, obviously. So yeah, change of plans. “What? Come on! Let me come with you!” I said. “Ruui, No. This mission was task for me alone.” Said master Skirata. “You got to be kidding me… I’m your Padawan! We should stick together!” I said. “Sorry, but not right now.” Said master Skirata as he walk away. “…I can’t believe it…” I said to myself. My A.I. butler, Trax, who was using his astromech droid form, came and asked me “Master Ruui, Master Bernard told me to send you home. Shall we go?”. “…Whatever, it’s not like I have friends to hang out in here… Take me back home…” I replied. I’ve been in the Jedi Order for about a year now, and so far, I don’t have that many friends. I’m friendly and all, but they’re just too busy about work, missions and training. They don’t have time to hang out or so. Sure, they’re nice, but I don’t feel that welcome at all. Master Bernard and I hang out after training or missions sometimes, but whenever his gone, I’m all alone, and whenever that happens, I spend most of my time training, studying or building stuff alone. I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m a bit homesick. Well, Master Bernard left by now. Guess I’m going to have to waste my time. After that day, I realized that the mission about taking the sample of that plant thing is right about now. I prepared my things for departure and I also prepared Trax for traveling assistance. As I was in the ship and it was ready to take off, I saw a girl who was about my age standing and checking out the holomap room. “…Uhm…Are you… ready for departure?” she asked. “I’m sorry… but who the heck are you?” I was confused. A hologram pops up. It was my Master. “Ruui, meet Koralia, a fine Padawan. She is also your partner for this mission.” He said. “What? Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve said no!” I answered. “That’s the point” He said. “I don’t need any help. I can take care of my own…” I said. “I can’t let my padawan go alone. It’s too dangerous.” He said. “Oh, so now you care?” I replied. “Ruui, I just don’t want it to happen like last time.” He said. “I survived! I took care of my own. I made my very first lightsaber!” I said. “You could’ve died” He said. “But I didn’t” I said. “Ruui… Just go with it. We are being rude to Koralia. Now, call me when you need any help” he said. “I won’t call because I won’t need any help” I replied. The hologram vanished. “Master Ruui and Master Koralia, we are now leaving the temple. If you need something, I’ll be glad to assist you.” said Trax. “Just get it over with, Trax.” I said. I headed to my room and locked myself in there for a few hours. A few hours later, I calmed down a little and I realized that I was being a big jerk to Koralia, so I decided to apologize. She was sitting near the holoroom and was staring outside the glass window. “…Hey… Look, I’m sorry bout earlier… I didn’t mean to be rude and all. I was just-” “It is okay… You don’t have to apologize. I understand…” she replied. “Oh, cool… Uhh, thanks” I said. It was a bit awkward silent at the moment but I tried to continue the conversation. “So… You hungry?” I asked. “…Uhm, I already ate…I’ll uhh… be at the pilot room… to keep a look out…” she said. “Oh… sounds…great…alright.” I said. Then she walked away. Did I have a bad breath or something? Or did I said something wrong? That conversation didn’t went well. So, many things are going in my head, and I just remembered the second reason why I decided to get out of my room. “Trax, where’s my lunch? I’m hungry.” I said. I guess the food will cheer me up. After I finished my meal, I decided to have an attempt to befriend Koralia again. I was cheered up because I ate lunch, and it felt great, nothing like a good old delicious food to enlighten your day. Anyway, I approached her and greeted her with a “What’s up?” she didn’t looked at me and said nothing. She looked depressed and like she was thinking of something deep and emotional. I asked “Uhm…Something wrong?” She snapped out of it and looked at me and said “... Oh… hello…Uhm… nothing…” “Hey, listen, I’m just… trying to be a friend. You can tell me if you have any problems.” “…I-I…uhh… I’ll be at my room…” She said as she walks away outside the room. I got a bit frustrated and said “Oh come on… I brushed my teeth and I even chewed some mint gums.” I smelled my breath. “See? Geez…” I said. A voice came in and asked “More mint gums, master Ruui?” “Ugh, shut up Trax!”. Trax was controlling the whole ship, he also controls the system and all that. I went to my room and had a conversation with Trax. “What is it with that girl? Why is she avoiding me?” I asked. “I don’t think it’s your fault master Ruui. It seems that master Koralia is just an anti-social kind of person.” “Whatever…Just wake me up when we’re near” “Yes sir” he said. I woke up with a voice saying “Master Ruui, I would like to inform you that we are now landing to our destination”. I yawned and washed my face and asked “…What planet?” “An unnamed planet from the Murakam system, master Ruui” Trax answered. “Remind me… What kind of plant are we looking for again?” I asked. “An extraction samples from a Murakami Orchid plant, sir” He said. He showed me a hologram picture of a Murakami Orchid plant. “Have you informed Koralia?” I asked. “Yes sir. She is waiting for you outside the ship.” said Trax. “Oh, send out my lightsaber and prepare the extraction machine.” “Which Lightsaber, master Ruui?” “Hmm… Altus. Bring him out” “As you say, Master Ruui.” I equipped my lightsaber Altus and went out. Koralia was standing there staring at the environment. I have to admit though, the view looked interesting. Trax, while in his astromech form came down the ship. We needed him for extraction. "Uhm... So where can we find the plant?" I asked. "no info, sir" said Trax. "...Ugh, alright... Uhm, check related information about the plant?" I asked. "CHECKING" said Trax, as he loads the info. "CHECKING COMPLETE. Murakami Orchid, also known as the Black orchid, was a kind of plant from the Murakam System. It also has legends that a Sith tried to use it to create a virus that can give eternal life." Said Trax. "Hey... I think I heard about that before... Something about a girl named Hestizo Trace and a sith named 'Darth Scarbous'... makes me wonder... how do they come up with those darth names? It's so...-" I got interrupted by a shout somewhere. We ran and headed south where we heard the shout. WIP Section heading Write the second section of your page here.